Lagss: A Heart of Glass
by KathyPrior42
Summary: The backstory and scenes of a Super Dragon Ball Heroes villain no one asked for.


A Heart of Glass

Lagss and her people came from a harsh desert in another place. They used the sand and mended the grains into glass, creating buildings, palaces, homes, and almost any structure they could think of. However, a terrible drought caused the members to get thirsty and weak. Soon, the rest of her people died off, leaving her the only survivor of the Glass Tribe. Lagss became loyal to Hearts…because he was the only one left for her. His ambitions to conquer the world and kill the Omni-King became her reason for living…because what else was left for her?

Of course, shortly after her people died and she was the only one left, she happened to be transported to the Prison Planet by Fu. There she met the other members and Hearts became their leader. When Oren questioned Heart's leadership, Lagss threatened Oren with a Glass Bullet. In the back of her mind, she thought, perhaps joining with the Core Area Warriors would help her be recognized for her powers.

Goku stood next to Cumber's unconscious form. Time suddenly stood still, and the moon turned from red to a bright purple. A small white crack on the moon froze in place. Five shadowy figures appeared against the purple light.

"Zamasu?!" Goku cried in shock.

Zamasu smirked and raised his arm. His pointed finger pointed up toward the sky. The unconscious Cumber gently flew toward Zamasu as he was moved into the air by Zamasu's purple energy. Finally, Cumber, Zamasu, and the figures teleported away.

The moon turned red once more.

"What's going on?" asked Goku. He powered up and screamed as the Prison Planet exploded in a flash of light.

Using her powers, Lagss restored and healed Cumber so they could proceed with the mission.

Zamasu looked to the side and mentioned for more people to arrive. The first individual was a woman with long braids, a white battle shirt, dark pants and white boots. The second person was another Kai with light skin, wearing a dark robe, and dark pants with a belt. The last two individuals appeared to be android twins. The boy and girl wore identical dark battle suits and both had white hair and white faces. Their eyes were light blue with red stripes arching from above their eyes toward the sides of their faces.

"This is Hearts," said Zamasu, mentioning to the Kai warrior who was also the leader. He nodded to Cumber.

Hearts introduced the alien woman as Lagss, an individual who could control large crystals of glass. "Lagss," she stated. "The last survivor of the Glass Tribe. I was the one who restored the Saiyan."

"And these are Oren and Kamin," said Hearts, referring to the Tuffle-like mutants.

"Cumber," Cumber said to them, not feeling like getting involved in a social gathering.

"I defeated Hit along with my brother," Kamin bragged. "We also attacked Super Saiyan Kefla from Universe 6. Harm us, and you'll regret it."

"Am I supposed to know any of these people?" asked Cumber.

"The only thing you need to do is join us," said Zamasu. "Zeno has been playing God for far too long. His angel children have done nothing to balance the universes. The low mortal level of Universe 7 is all because of the inhabitants polluting their world like beasts. It is time to overthrow Zeno once and for all. With him gone, my world will remain intact and I will merge with the universe once more."

"What's in it for me?" Cumber asked.

"Well, I suppose I can spare you, despite you being a Saiyan. You can get your revenge on Fu and son Goku. I could even use the Super Dragon Balls to return you to your time when all is said and done."

Cumber was hesitant about these people, but then again, he didn't have much of a choice. If this was a way of getting revenge on his enemies, then he would be willing to take the risk.

The Saiyan and the Kai god lightly shook hands. "Looks like we have a deal, my lord," said Cumber, grinning from beneath the restraint.

"I'm in charge, though," said Hearts. "We shall travel to other universes to gain energy and cause fear in our opponents."

"You sure this plan is a good idea?" asked Oren to Hearts. "Can't we just manipulate the population ourselves? It'd be more fun that way."

The alien woman rounded on him with a sharp point of glass she formed in her hand. "Don't you question Heart's plans if you want to live."

Oren sighed, mumbled an apology and walked off with his sister.

Hearts grinned and floated down to the red center of the Universe Seed. "Lagss! Lagss!" he called, searching around.

A giant group of crystals appeared in front of him.

"I need your power again."

"I'm pleased," she replied from inside.

Kamioren looked up. "There you are, Lagss."

Hearts moved his palm forward, and a purple aura outlined his body. His right hand turned yellow as he manipulated the large crystalline mass downward. All the sharp points aimed at Goku and the mass lowered to the ground.

"Goku-san!" Trunks cried.

Letting out a yell, Goku held onto the crystals with both his hands, fighting against Heart's force. Goku pushed forward with more energy. Soon, small cracks began forming around his hands. The crack grew larger and snaked up the surface of the glass.

"Dad, let's go!" called Trunks. The two Saiyans flew forward to help Goku, but were both knocked back by a large purple blast, sending them to the ground.

"We're taking you on," said Kamioren.

"Damn you!" cursed Vegeta.

Finally, Goku unleased the rest of his energy, spreading light blue cracks against the glassy surface. To Lagss' shock and disappointment, the crystal structure shattered.

"That silver aura…" Hearts said to himself. "It seems he's not perfected it."

Goku stood up and panted heavily.

Lagss appeared from among the floating glass shards. She was an alien with light blue skin, and long white hair, done in two waist-length ponytails. She wore a light blue dress that trailed behind her, decorated with gold trim along her hips, under her arms and around her neck. She glared at Goku with icy eyes. Dark purple gloves covered her hands and weighted bracelets were on her wrists.

"My glass…slice him apart!"

The shards rained down on Goku in yellow slants of light. The shards pierced through Goku's outfit and skin. He screamed in pain as a million cuts spread across his body.

"Who…Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"I am Lagss."

She pointed two fingers upward, and the shards pierced through Goku again. The Saiyan collapsed to the ground.

Meanwhile, crystal spears of glass stuck out from the ground at various angles, giving off a faint mystical glow. Goku's entire body shook violently as he strained to push himself up. Goku watched as SSB Evolved Vegeta fought the fused Kamioren in the night sky.

Kamioren dodged Vegeta's attacks just as fast as Vegeta initiated them. Swinging his leg forward, Vegeta landed a hard uppercut to Kamioren's chin, briefly knocking him back. The fusion barely had time to recover before being punched hard in the gut by the Saiyan prince. A punch to the left cheek added to the attacks.

"We're counting on you, Vegeta!" Goku encouraged from below.

Lagss rose into the air, gathering the glass shards into the air. The two dozen glass shards in the air would have been a beautiful sight to see, if they had not been pointed toward Goku.

"Glass, cut him up!" Lagss commanded.

The shards turned yellow and plummeted toward the Saiyan.

Sweat formed on Goku's face as he braced himself for another painful impact. He closed his eyes…

…only for the shards to explode in midair. Goku looked up as the smoke cleared. Trunks in Super Saiyan form, had teleported in front of Goku, blocking the attack.

Trunks glared at Lagss. "I'm going to fight you. Here!"

"Thank you Trunks," breathed Goku.

Trunks powered up and leaped from the ground.

The yellow shards of glass shot at Trunks, who maneuvered around them. Ignoring the painful pricks in his skin, Trunks conjured up a yellow ki blast in his hand and fired it at her full force. Lagss flew backwards, arms crossed in front of her, steading herself on the ground.

Lagss knelt down and placed her palm on the ground, her aura glowing light blue. Glass shards rose up from the ground, quickly surrounding Trunks. Goku leapt forward and rammed Trunks out of the way. The glass shards cut into Goku, pained screams ejecting from his mouth.

Trunks looked on and glared at Lagss who increased the movements of the glass shards.

Her attacks soon stopped and Goku panted heavily. Even with sharp pains all over his body, Goku grinned.

"Your power is astonishing."

Lagss stood up to face Goku and Trunks once more.

She sent the Universal Seed to Hearts in Universe 7.

Lagass glanced over to see Fused Zamasu move toward the Universal Seed device.

"All this power is now mine!" Zamasu declared, reaching forward.

In an instant, Lagss shot both hands forward and encased Zamasu in glass. The weight caused him and his glass prison to plummet to the ground. Bits of glass shattered and Zamasu managed to free himself, his cuts already mending themselves.

"I'd eliminate you for your treachery if I could," she stated coldly. "Heart's ambition is my reason for living."

"Not much of a life then," Zamasu spat. He vanished before she could say anything more.

Lagss then looked up at Hearts.

"Let me finish them," she called, referring to her opponents.

"Go to Universe 3," he ordered, "and fight with Cumber."

"You're really giving me charge over this?"

"Of course."

Lagss nodded. "Ok then."

She then vanished in a flash of teal-white light.

In universe 3, Cumber was busy punching a group of large metal robots that were guarding the city buildings. He rammed his thick fist into the asphalt, causing thick cracks to appear and spread. The ancient Saiyan grinned as Universe 3 citizens were hurled into the air by the force of his attack. A cannon blast from a flying tank hit Cumber in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He landed hard on the ground, quickly surrounded by robots pointing their ki guns at him. The robots posed to attack, only to be impaled by sharp glass shards. Sparks and wires flew out of their chests, giving Cumber enough time to stand up and swipe the bots aside with a powerful kick. He conjured his black clawed energy hands and threw the remaining bots out into the distance.

He turned around. "Lagss."

"Looks like I made it in time," she said.

"I could've finished them."

"I bet," she said with no emotion. She briefly imagined that Fu would have the time of his life with all the science and technology from this universe.

"Hearts sent you here too?" asked Cumber.

Lagss nodded. "I was just about to slice that Saiyan to bits, but Hearts sent me here to fight with you."

Lagss moved her hand, sending shards to the ground toward the unlucky civilians below. The screams she heard from them were music to her ears.

"Any word from him?" asked Cumber.

"It looks like he has gathered enough energy from Universe 11. He and Zamasu and the twins will probably meet us here in Universe 3 soon."

"I wonder how many more Universes he'll want us to conquer," said Cumber, intrigued.

"All of them, I imagine," Lagss replied. "One he has enough power for the Universe Seed, then the grand plan can be put into place."

"What is it, exactly?" asked Cumber, firing a red blast that took down two buildings at once.

"We'll find out soon enough."

Universe 3 was a technologically advanced place, with sleek gray buildings from every direction. The sky was an indigo color and no stars were visible. Lagss and Cumber were busy scaring off the robotic citizens when another enemy approached them. Without hesitation, Lagss fired huge shards of glass at the enemy, but the figure was too fast. The glass warrior soon found herself being thrown back into a building, the impact making a dent in the structure. Lagss stared at her foe with shaking eyes: it was Metal Cooler.


End file.
